The embodiments herein relate generally to tailgating, and more particularly, to a tailgating trailer hitch assembly.
Tailgaters are space constrained in parking lots of sports venues and other locations. Conventional tailgating setups often require at least two parking spaces, take a long time to set up, and are difficult to transport.
Therefore, what is needed is a tailgating assembly that is easy to setup and breakdown, is self-contained for transport, and expands vertically rather than horizontally, to take up minimal space.